The present invention relates to a communication network system for making the connection of a logical channel for information exchange or information communication of characters, voices, images or file data between a plurality of terminals connected to the communication network.
Generally, in order to perform information exchange or information communication of characters, voices, images or file data between terminals connected to the communication network, it has been necessary to designate the name or address of a terminal which is able to specify the terminal being desired to be connected. There is a description of a method in which the other terminals are informed of an input terminal address in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2-116955.
In general, the name or address of a terminal which is usually used is known but in many case that of a terminal which is rarely used or used for the first time is not known. A user who does not use a terminal often may not know the name or address of a terminal which he uses. In the above-mentioned related art, a terminal which wants to transmit a connection request cannot be connected to another terminal which can be used or in use through the communication network unless the former knows the name or address of the latter.